


baby i want to go home (i miss you)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' standing outside with the rain completely soaking him, debating on whether he should knock or go back home. He knows he needs to do this because him and Harry left things off on a bad note, but it's so fucking hard to come and talk to your best friend after you had sex on a drunken night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby i want to go home (i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i haven't posted anything in awhile and tbh i'm just really lazy and i have bad writer's block. but it's 3 a.m. and i wrote this in like two hours so it's definitely crap.
> 
> i got tired of writing it like halfway through so the smut is really suckish, sorry

Louis' standing outside with the rain completely _soaking_ him, debating on whether he should knock or go back home. He knows he needs to do this because him and Harry left things off on a bad note, but it's so fucking hard to come and talk to your best friend after you had _sex_ on a drunken night out.

He's shivering, though, and he knows if he doesn't get inside somewhere warm soon that he'll get hypothermia or collapse from the water weighing him down. Life is so fucking difficult, he thinks.

"F-fuck," he murmurs out, barely hearing it over the rain pounding on the concrete walk-way below him. With a deep breath he forces himself to knock before he can pussy out. As soon as his knuckles are on the door he regrets it, but it's to late to turn back.

Within moments the door is opening and Harry's appearing from the doorway. As soon as he sees Louis his eyes go wide and he's pulling him inside, slamming the door behind them.

There's hardly a sound beside Louis' teeth chattering and Harry's curses under his breath; that and the sound of rain spluttering across the tin roof.

"'M sor-ry," Louis says as Harry walks forward, tugging his jacket off of his back. "I d-didn-n't know-w i-" Harry ends up placing his finger over Louis lips, shaking his head. "We can talk later, okay? Let's just get you in some warm clothes first."

Louis is in no position to deny warmth, so he just obeys and cooperates as Harry tugs and worms his clothes off of his skin, even though it's basically plastered on there. And as much as Louis thinks there's irony in the situation, which there is, he doesn't comment on it because he knows Harry's already thinking it.

"Get off your boxers," Harry tells Louis once they've gotten him completely undressed all except for that. He's still shivering and his teeth are still chattering, even more now, but he nods and does as Harry says and watches his friend leave to his room.

When he comes back he has a towel in one hand, his old gray sweater and sweat pants in the other. Louis takes them, gratefully, and as he's trying to wipe his legs down, he's shivering so much that Harry frowns and crouches beside his legs, taking the towel from him.

"Louis, what were you thinking?" Harry asks, drying off his legs. Louis ignores how close Harry is to his dick and how awkward it is because his dick (and Harry's, of course) is the reason that they're even in this situation. So he shrugs, closing his eyes.

Water drops trickle over his face from his hair, but he's to cold to even think about wiping them. Harry stands up and does it for him, taking the towel and patting it across his cheeks and nose and forehead. Louis just keeps his eyes closed, taking in the fact that he's a fucking idiot.

"Louis," Harry whispers while drying his arms. "You absolute idiot." Louis laughs because yeah, he knows.

Harry helps him get in his clothes, hoping to warm him up quicker. Once he's dressed and sitting on Harry's couch, Harry brings him a nice warm cup of hot cocoa.

"'M all out of tea. Hope this is okay," is all Harry says before sitting right beside Louis, if not on top of him, and wrapping his arms around him. Louis nods and lips it to his mouth, sipping it slowly so he wont scald his mouth.

Once Louis has a decent amount down and it wont spill, Harry runs his hands over Louis' arms, hoping to build enough friction that Louis warms.

"Isn't this w-weird?" Louis asks. Harry doesn't slow his movements but he sighs into Louis' shoulder. Louis waits for some other response, and he finally feels a frown mold into his skin from Harry.

"It doesn't have to be weird, Louis," Harry says. Louis scoffs and shakes his head, pulling away from Harry's grasp to place his cup on the coffee table. Harry lets him, leaning back.  
With a deep breath, Louis decides that he's got to get it out now.

"Harry, I came here because we need to talk. About, y'know. What happened. I shouldn't have put it off for so long but I was so scared and -" Harry tries to cut him off but Louis presses his finger to Harry's lips "- I didn't know where to start. I do know that it was a mistake and I shouldn't have pushed you into doing it. I care so much about you and I was drunk and my feeling got mixed with the alcohol and I understand if you hate me because I kind of hate me."

When Louis pauses for air, Harry takes Louis' hands, gently, and holds them in his own. "Wait, Louis." Louis is about to hush him again but Harry beats him to it, leaning in and pressing his lips against Louis'.

It's nothing like the first time they kissed at that party, because now Louis' sober and Harry's sober and it's warm and nice and Louis feels Harry rather than some drugs. Even though he's freezing to the core, Harry's mouth on his is enough to spark flames within the deepest parts of Louis. It's amazing.

Until it's gone because Harry is pulling away and Louis is realizing that he's so fucking confused.

"Louis, honey," Harry whispers, "first of all, it wasn't your fault only. _Yeah_ , it was stupid of us. _Yeah_ , we could've been more safe and had less to drink. But, _no_ , I would never hate you. _No_ , you didn't push me into doing it. And, while I wish it had been under different circumstances, it wasn't a mistake. Not for me."

Louis hadn't even realized that he started crying, but now he's completely in reality and he's understanding what Harry is saying and he knows that he loves this boy so much, and if what he is hearing is right, this boy might just love him back. He looks down at their conjoined hands and swallows, loud.

It's silent for a minute, just heartbeats and rain and breathing. Harry's the first to talk, saying, "please, say something."

Louis doesn't know what to say, though, so he acts. He leans forward, filling up the space between them and pressing their lips back together. The warmth is back, but it's better now and it's more real and Louis can feel it everywhere, from his toes to his eyelashes to his fingertips.

They sit like that for awhile, just kissing and breathing in each other. Louis realizes, too, that Harry is so much better than he'll ever deserve.

"I'm sorry," Louis breathes against his lips, pressing his hands into the skin just under Harry's sleeves. He pulls away for just enough time to move his legs to either side of Harry's, following him as he leans back, laying down.

He hovers over the boy, humming when his hands slide under the sides of his sweater, feeling at the soft skin of his sides and tummy. Harry smiles and lifts one hand up to push Louis' fringe back when it falls against his forehead, tickling him.

"Don't be," Harry tells him when Louis pulls back. "Don't ever be sorry." Louis nods because he's not sure what else to do. Harry's so breathtaking like this, he thinks. He never wants to lose this boy, because even though this boy might be the death of him, he's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him.

"Fuck," Harry murmurs under him, grazing his hands over Louis back. "Just," he says, moving his hands to his hips. He grabs at the hem of the pants, tugging. Louis nods and sits up, peeling Harry's shirt off of him.

"God, Louis," Harry groans, throwing his shirt over somewhere to the side. "I never want you to leave again, okay? I just." Louis cuts him off with a kiss and nods against him, unzipping his pants. "Okay," he says, "I wont."

Harry nods and smiles, helping him out with taking his pants off. It takes a second, but by the time Harry's just in his boxers, Louis is already tugging his own shirt off and biting his lip raw.

" _God_."

"C'mere," Harry says, his voice rough. Louis complies, lifting his arms up so Harry can tug it off, himself. When it's finally off, Louis stands up, tugging off his sweatpants. The cold wood on his feet makes him jump a bit.

Harry's up, though, and forcing Louis onto the couch where he was just at. Louis' sporting a semi and he really wants nothing more than for Harry to touch him; to make him feel like he wants him.

Harry lays over the boy, hovering inches above him. He presses a kiss to Louis' neck, and Louis cranes his head up so Harry can get a better angle. Harry smiles, moving his hips up to meet Louis'.

The pressure of his clothed dick over Louis is enough to have Louis groaning and moving his hips against Harry's, trying to get some friction going. Harry takes his hands and grabs Louis', holding them over their head's. Louis lets him, the feeling of Harry being so in control and there making him even harder.

When the two work together, moving in opposite directions at the same time, it makes Louis let out little whimpers, wanting more. Harry eats up the noises, biting against the smaller boy's neck.

"F-fuck," Louis mumbles. Harry moves his thigh to press against Louis' dick as he sits up further, his crotch against Louis' leg where his thigh meets the area above his cock.  
Louis hisses at the contact, Harry's bare skin warmer than his boxer's. He doesn't argue, and begins moving against Harry's thigh, grinding up against him.  
Harry does the same at Louis' hip, thrusting against the area he's working with.

" _H'rry_ ," Louis groans, turning his head to kiss at the boy. Harry complies, kissing back just as hard.

Louis breathes out, his wrists getting sore from how tight Harry's gripping them. "Plea-se," Louis whimpers, rutting up against Harry.

Harry lets go and kisses Louis once more before climbing down the boy until his mouth is right over his dick. Harry figures he could come just from the sight of it, hard and leaking right onto his tummy. He lets Louis' hands go to his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

He leans down, taking the head in his mouth. Louis' grip tightens for a second, a groan leaving his lips. He lets loose after a second, letting Harry continue.

Harry takes his hand and spits in it before grabbing the base of Louis' dick and twisting his wrist a few times. He takes his thumb and swipes it across the tip, using the precome that's gathered there to help make his hand less rough.

"God, Harry," Louis says, looking down at the boy. Harry just takes him in his mouth again, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. He moves his head down lower, stretching his lips around Louis' length.

Louis shudders above him, his toes curling and digging into Harry's thighs.

He wants to tell Harry that he's close, but it feels so good that he doesn't think he could create the words, even if he wanted to. Harry seems to know, because he's working faster, moving forward a bit, taking Louis in deeper. He goes until he can't take anymore, moving his hand along the bit he can't get.

Louis' crying out within minutes, coming down Harry's throat with a loud moan and shudder, gripping Harry's hair so tight that it makes him only groan louder, sending more vibrations through Louis' dick.

The sight before him and some grinding against the cough below him has Harry coming after Louis, ruining his boxers.

They take a moment, just panting, catching their breath. Harry eventually climbs back up Louis, wrapping his arms around the boy. Louis does the same, moving so he's on his side and Harry can fit beside him.

"'M warm now," Louis says as Harry hums against his hair. The both laugh a little before Harry, looks at him.

"Hope so."

"And Harry," Louis asks, "we're okay?"

Harry smiles. "Yeah. More than okay. A lot more."


End file.
